memorysmaidensfandomcom-20200216-history
Agata Tatlin
Aspects High Concept: Affluent Daughter of a High-Tech Mafiya Overlord. Chronological Order #1. Agata Tatlin is the second and youngest child of Kyril and Anastasiya Tatlin. Kyril is arguably the wealthiest man in the world; most assume that this is due to his being the owner and C.E.O. of the (fictional) electronics titan, the Chyornaya Corporation, and due to his wise investment in stocks in several major electronics and IT companies around the globe. This is partially correct; he is actually the third "emperor" of the clandestine Tatlin mafiya "dynasty," which has nearly every business in Moscow, big or small, either laundering money for it or under its (arguably legitimate) protection. Kyril spoils his daughter with expensive gadgets and knick-knacks; he makes use of them, so why should she not? However, while Agata certainly enjoys her lavish lifestyle, she is more than aware of her dangerous position as a mafiya princess. *Invoke Examples: Being unimaginably wealthy and able to purchase nearly anything, procuring or commissioning a high-tech gadget, making use of a technological device, having those who know the family think twice about laying a metaphorical finger on her, having her father Kyril bring to bear his own resources to aid her. *Compel Examples: Having all of the technological devices she relies on be hexed by magical energy, having her father refuse to support her temporarily due to being occupied or displeased, having those who know the family refuse to associate with her. Trouble: Powerless Prey at the Center of the Web. Chronological Order #7. *Invoke Examples: *Compel Examples: Background: Honor and Virtue Amongst Thieves. Chronological Order #2. *Invoke Examples: *Compel Examples: Rising Conflict: A Family United in Struggles.Chronological Order #3. *Invoke Examples: *Compel Examples: The Story: Changeling Accords Lawyer for a Friend.Chronological Order #6. *Invoke Examples: *Compel Examples: Guest Starring (Nina): Recruiting for the Cause. Chronological Order #4. *Invoke Examples: *Compel Examples: Guest Starring (Sasha): Those We Protect are Our Eyes and Ears. Chronological Order #5. *Invoke Examples: *Compel Examples: Mechanical Foundations *Power Level: Feet in the Water *Skill Cap: Great *Skill Point Total: 20 *Base Refresh Level: 6 + 2 = 8 *Adjusted Refresh Level: 1 *Template: Pure Mortal Skills *Great (+4): Contacts, Resources *Good (+3): Discipline, Scholarship *Fair (+2): Empathy, Rapport *Average (+1): Conviction, Presence Mortal Stunts *Mafiya Makeshift Intelligence Agency (Contacts): One would be hard-pressed to find a business in Moscow that does not either launder money for the Tatlin family or is under its (arguably legitimate) protection. These businesses are required to report to the family any suspicious activities or strange occurrences, forming an extemporaneous source of city-wide intelligence. Ever since the incident with the Nocnamora in the Tatlin estate, Agata has been made privy to this intelligence for the sake of the struggle against the darkness. The difficulty of any Getting the Tip-Off roll is reduced by 2 for Agata. *The Law is in Our Pocket (Contacts): The Tatlin family has just about every Russian law enforcement agency bought out, both as a tool of tremendous political power and as a way of circumventing crackdowns from the police and the Federal Security Service. The family understands that battling the Night Wave is something that might attract police attention, and they seek to get the constabulary on their side of the war. Agata gains a +2 to Contacts when contacting and dealing with any law enforcement agency. *The Wonderful World of Crime (Contacts): For a crime family, one of the marks of mastery over one's dominion is the ability to know not just the made men of the family itself, but also the members of other crime families and every last unaffiliated crook, criminal, thief, fence, black market dealer, con artist, and hitman. Kyril Tatlin is willing to leverage these outlaws if it means helping his daughter out of the mess she has gotten herself into. Agata gains a +2 to Contacts when contacting and dealing with criminals and members of organized crime. *Level-Headed and Unflappable (Discipline): The lucrative, supervillain-like Kyril Tatlin preaches that level-headedness, reigning in one's emotions in testing times, never being goaded by people or by circumstances into taking brash action, and an unwillingness to be bullied or brow-beaten are indispensable keys to success. Just as he was taught these virtues by his own parents, he sees to it that every member of his family and every one of his made men is thoroughly, strictly disciplined and conditioned into earning these qualities. Agata's childhood may have been one full of strange tests and lessons, but she has emerged from them hard-boiled and mentally prepared to live the dangerous life of a mafiya princess. Agata gains a +2 to Discipline when defending against mental attacks, mental maneuvers, and any use of Intimidation. *Filthy Lucre (Resources): If it involves using money and other gifts in illegal or corrupt ways, such as bribery or acquiring contraband items, Agata can always come begging her family to handle it. Off the mammon flies, made frictionless by the greasy stain of it all. Why, even the girl herself is a precocious briber: "I am going to write down a number," she says in a child-trying-to-sound-like-a-serious-adult voice, while pulling out her PDA from her skirt pocket. Agata gains a +2 to Resources whenever using it for illicit purposes. *Lush Lifestyle (Resources): Agata has been extraordinarily spoiled by her mind-bogglingly wealthy parents. Her father, Kyril, is a man who surrounds himself with the finest, most cutting-edge technology and electronics that money can buy; he sees no reason for his daughter to not enjoy a host of gadgets too. Ever since the Nocnamora threat presented itself, the family has been willing to pull out its deadlier equipment for her sake as well. Agata can be assumed to already own any item with a cost equal to or less than her Resources, assuming it makes sense for her or her family to have the item. (The family probably has a cache of Slav guns in a basement.) *Windfall (Resources): When cold, hard money is the only thing that can solve an issue, Agata can occasionally place a call to her father, explain the situation very carefully, and watch as stocks are cashed out on and rubles rain down. Once per adventure, Agata can spend a fate point to make a single Resources roll at +4. Stress Tracks *Mental: ◯ ◯ ◯ *Physical: ◯ ◯ *Social: ◯ ◯ ◯ Equipment